Of Fish and Felines
by darklight1735
Summary: Today's the day. Happy will finally get Carla to notice him and his fish.


**I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Happy studied himself in the grime covered mirror. He combed back his blue fur and checked his appearance. He frowned at the messiness of his hair. After patting down what hair stood up on end and straightening his green backpack he looked back into the mirror. He sighed in frustration._ I'm never going to look presentable. _Truth be told, Happy usually didn't care about how messy his fur was or how clean he looked. But, after all, today was a very special day for the exceed.

It was the day Carla would finally notice him for the he-cat he is.

Jumping down from the dresser he had been standing on to reach the mirror, he made his way to the window of his and Natsu's small home. _But if I fly the wind will ruffle my hair._ The blue exceed dropped his head in defeat and made his way over to the door._ And it's a long walk to the guild…_

Happy carefully made his way down the dirt road to the guild, jumping over mud and puddles. There was no way he was talking to Carla covered in mud. The guild building came into view and the feline picked up his pace, excitement overwhelming him._ Carla will definitely notice me now._

Between the excitement of seeing his crush and getting to the guild Happy didn't notice the stones under his feet. His small paw crashed into the side of a small rock and he went sailing to the ground. With a splash the blue exceed landed face first into a puddle. Happy pushed himself up from the ground,_ aw, now I'm all muddy._

Small tears began to well up in the exceed's eyes._ This was supposed to be the day I impressed Carla…_

The blue cat stood up, determination written across his face. _No, I won't let a little dirt stop me. I promised myself I would talk to Carla today!_

Happy wiped the mud from his fur. He made his way to the guild's doors a little further ahead. Reaching up he gripped the door handle and pushed open the creaking door. He stepped inside the friendly guild hall, looking for the white feline.

He saw Lucy talking to Mira at the bar. To the right of that he watched as Droy and Jet fought over who got Levy. A little more to the side he saw Levy fuming at Gajeel. In the middle of the guild Master Makarov talking with Macao and Wakaba._ But where's Carla…_

The blue exceed was starting to become discouraged at the missing presence of the white exceed. He immediately perked up the sight of Wendy at one of the tables in the back. Sure enough, the white haired cat sat next to her.

Happy began to move away from the entrance to make his way to the other feline. "Caaaarrr-"

Happy was cut off from his greeting as the door swung open, hitting him in his side. He flew into a nearby wall, and slid down to the ground. He rubbed his now bruised head and watched as his best friend walked in the door. "Oi, where's that ice block."

With great care Happy moved around the fight that was now starting in the middle of the guild building. He narrowly avoided being hit by a half naked Gray that had just crashed into the wall in front of him. "Flame head!"

Happy braced himself as he was caught up in the attack meant for Natsu. A block of ice sent him hurtling into the fire mage. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, DROPPY EYES!" Natsu's fist flamed up. Happy watched in horror as Natsu's flames licked the fur on the end of his tail.

Pulling his tail away he grasped the end. The ends of his hair were singed black. _How am I supposed to talk to her when I look like this?!_

"Natsu!" He screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The blue exceed ran out of the guild building, tears streaming down his face.

"Oi, Happy, what's wrong?"

Happy could barely hear his friend call after him. He sobbed into his paws._ This day was supposed to be perfect._

"Happy, what's the matter." The dragon slayer had finally caught up with the cat. Happy had run out of the guild so suddenly, that wasn't like the cheerful cat he knew.

"Y-you… a-and mud… and Car-Carla." Happy sobbed uncontrollably. _Why did everything have to go wrong today?_

Natsu seemed to have gotten the general idea of what Happy cried about. Anything that had to do with the white cat had to be Happy's attempt at getting the she cat to like him. "There, there. It's alright." He gently patted the exceed's head.

"Bu-but…"

"No buts about it. Now go get your girl."

Happy dried his tears on the back of his paw and looked at his best friend. Natsu had one of those goofy grins on his face. "Aye, sir!"

Happy trotted back into the guild hall. He laid his eyes on where Carla still stood from earlier. He strolled up to the feline, grabbing a fish out of his backpack as he did. "Caaarrrrla," he sang.

"Hello, Happy."

_ This is it!_ He thought, giddy with anticipation. _Carla will finally return my feelings. _

"Do you want my fish?"

The white cat looked down at him. She stared at Happy's cheerful smile._ He's always so merry._ She thought. Happy stared back at her expectantly. Hope in his eyes showed what he wanted her to answer.

Carla sighed at jumped down from the table she had been standing on. "I think I'll pass."

Happy's face fell as his crush brushed pass him._ She was supposed to say yes…_

Happy watched as the white cat made her way to the guild doors, leaving him behind. He turned his head to the ground, staring at his feet. He sniffled,_ why doesn't she like me?_

Happy felt something tap him on his shoulder. "Maybe just this once."

Happy looked at Carla who now moved back in front of him. A smile stretched across his face and he felt like what he had been named after once more.

"AYE, SIR!"

* * *

**Maybe fish aren't extremely romantic, but they're cats after all.**


End file.
